


Serendipity

by woodenspatula



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, JaeYong - Freeform, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Shameless Smut, nct - Freeform, the rest are cameo though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenspatula/pseuds/woodenspatula
Summary: He always loved Jaehyun like a brother, not sure when did those feeling turned into something else. Taeyong sure that normal person wouldn’t want his brother to pinned and nail him to bed-.Taeyong has to stopped himself while he can, laughing maniacally when he realize that he's being a moron who sit on the middle of a road.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is basically a word vomit.  
> So, this is my first fic and a smutty one at that hehe, i'm really sorry if it's bad. English is also not my first language, sorry if i made mistakes, i did my best though. I hope you can enjoy this fic despite of my mistakes. Thanks for anyone who's willing to read this shit.

_“Hey! I’m right here, catch me!”_  
_“Wait up for me hyung, it’s dangerous!”_  
_“Don’t wor-aahhhh” the little boy felt himself tumbling through the lush leaves covering the forest floor_  
_“Hyung, you okay? I’ve told you not to run!” a worried voice rush toward him, followed by a dimpled smile and a soft hand._  
_“Don’t worry, I’m fine, just got a little scratch hehe”_  
_“Do you want me to kiss it better?”_  
_“No! I’m not a little boy anymore” he started to protest_  
_Suddenly there’s a thumb caressing his chapped lips “So am I hyung, but that doesn’t stop me wanting to kiss you” whispered the boy. Sweet little boy suddenly transformed into a man, still dimpled, but now stupidly handsome and mature._  
_Taeyong felt his eyes closed and the warmth in his chest spread out toward the rest of his body, as if there are thousands of fireflies light up his inside. He wasn’t sure when he started to allow himself to see those toothy smile as plump lips lovely to kiss, and those chubby hand turned into a sensual one with callouses. He suddenly is hyper aware with their surround, the two of them, alone in a forest with autumn leaves. Red. Not unlike the fire inside his heart._  
_The said man started to lean toward Taeyong, with gentleness of a lover he started to kis-_

Taeyong wake up with a jolt almost tossing himself out of bed, panting with thunderous sound of his heart loud against his ear.  
“That’s a start”, grouch Taeyong, frowning.  
He tries to calm his thunderous heart by laying around in his bed for the next fifteen minutes, before finally started to try to crawl out of his bed. Keyword: try.  
His morning is once again interrupted by a knock on his door, before the exact man he dreamed about showed his head from that door.  
“Hey hyung, I see you’re not yet ready as usual” said Jaehyun, not at all weirded by the scene in which a grown ass man sprawling on his bedroom floor. Inviting himself to Taeyong’s bed, and sprawl his frame on the bed.  
“I see you functioning well in the morning, as usual” said Taeyong, not weirded at all by this phenomenon, as he already witnessed it millions of time in his life.  
“Stop looking funny hyung, hurry up! We’re going to be late for class, you should be grateful that I’m here to pick you up”  
“Fine, fine”

When they’re finally in Jaehyun’s car, Taeyong just realized that there’s no sign of Mark, Jaehyun’s brother, another persistent actor in his life.  
“Hey, where’s Mark?”  
“Oh yeah, he’s sick, got a fever last night” he answers absentmindedly  
“Poor Mark, is he alright?”  
“I’m sure he will be, don’t worry”

Aside of worrying Mark, who’s technically not his brother but he loves anyway, Taeyong’s day run as usual, a little slow, but there’s nothing out of ordinary. Bicker with Doyoung, a beta from his Biology class, chatted a little with Johnny, then hung out with Yuta. They are alking animatedly about some anime, when Ten, fellow omega and another resident of his inner circle, showed up.

  
“Heyy kitty, what’s up”  
“Not much, why?”  
Ten smiled scandalously before starting his gossip session “I heard a little bird saying that your lover boy is garnering attention from freshmen, omegas”  
“So what? He’s a grown ass man, he’s free to get laid” said Taeyong, hoping to look unaffected by Jaehyun’s nickname given by Ten, your lover.  
“Don’t worry though he refused all of them, he only got his eyes on you, I saw him looking at you when you’re not looking, and by the name of God, he wants to fuck you” said Ten smugly.  
“Ten!” Taeyong hissed, scandalous by his word, no doubt his cheeks are red. “He’s my best friend you know!”  
Yuta who’s been quiet immediately interject, “It’s true though, you’ll see that if only both of you would stop stupidly pining at each other”  
“It’s not true!!” okay Taeyong started to feel terrified  
“Speaking of Jaehyun, he’s here”

“Hey guys! What’s up?” said Jaehyun, beaming, before focusing his attention on Taeyong  
“Hey hyung, I’ve been looking for you, I meant to tell you that sorry I cannot drive you home today, Hana said that she needed my help in PE” speaking with his saddest puppy eyes.  
“Ah, no worries, I can walk home” Taeyong tries to respond with no weird expression, especially with Ten wiggling his eyebrow at him. Hana, she’s one of the new omegas in their school, Taeyong can feel the lump in his throat.

Taeyong guessed that’s great that he walked back home instead of being driven by Jaehyun, he has time to think. Walking slowly through the usual road Taeyong can’t help but think about past times, where the path he’s walking on is the same path he met Jaehyun for the first time. Little boy looking like a teddy bear, was the nickname Taeyong gave him, he was really upset with that nickname.  
“I’m not a bear!” cried Jaehyun aggressively  
Taeyong didn’t mean to hurt him, also started to cry when he realized that the other boy was upset with him. The scene ended with Taeyong apologizing to him, and ever since that day, they are joined by the hips.

Jaehyun was there for Taeyong when he first discovered that he is an omega, likewise, Taeyong stick through Jaehyun’s fever when he discovered that he is an alpha. He was there too when Taeyong discovered that he likes boys.

Taeyong chuckled at the memory, such a silly first meeting, but he is very glad to found Jaehyun in his life nonetheless. He cannot imagine not having Jaehyun to play and to care for him throughout their childhood.

Nothing changed though, they are still joined by the hips. It’s just that, the current Jaehyun is a not a boy anymore, well liked by anyone lucky enough too laid their eyes upon Jaehyun. Sure, Jaehyun is very handsome man-it’s not fair to the rest of them. But that’s not the only reason why people like him, Jaehyun is a very kind person, a little cold on the outside but a total softie inside.

Taeyong would consider himself as a very lucky person to be able to see Jaehyun as he is.

Don’t misunderstand him though, Taeyong is no damsel in distress. He has his own friends, he’s been doing well in school, as well as being the captain of the school’s dance team. Taeyong doesn’t want to see himself as a clingy person, clinging on Jaehyun anytime he can, but it’s kinda hard not to do that when your best friend is practically everyone’s favourite person. He hated himself to think like this, but Taeyong cannot erase his gut feeling that Jaehyun only hung with him for the sake of old time, that he no longer has a place of importance in his life.

  
He always loved Jaehyun like a brother, not sure when did those feeling turned into something else. Taeyong sure that normal person wouldn’t want his brother to pinned and nail him to _bed-._  
Taeyong has to sit on the middle of street like a moron to stopped himself, laughing maniacally. _Stop Taeyong, you are not a boy through puberty anymore!_ Chanting those word in his mind. He definitely needs some help.  
Maybe, it started after Jaehyun’s hands caressed his shoulder to comfort him, when Jaehyun started to unconsciously held his waist, and maybe it started after Taeyong realized that Jaehyun always treated him as if he is the most precious thing in the world.

Shrugging his thought, Taeyong started to walk again, but not before vowing to never let his feeling crash their precious friendship.

Walking past Jaehyun’s empty house to his own, Taeyong suddenly remembers Mark. Isn’t he’s sick? Should I check on him? Taeyong decide to put his own things in his house, before leaving to the Jung’s house. Taeyong is a family friend, naturally he worries Mark as if he is his own brother. Jaehyun also entrust a copy of his house keys, so Taeyong assume that it's okay for him to check on Mark.

  
“Mark are you okay, do you need anything?” he said while knocking on his bedroom door. He heard some growling before Mark stumbling to the door.  
Taeyong expect to find Mark in a sleepy state, what he didn’t expected to find, is a furious looking Mark with heady delicious scent hitting him on his stomach. Taeyong stumbled to his knees, before being catch by Mark vice grip.  
“Hey hyung, lucky you’re here, I could really need some help” drawl Mark, voice deeper than the Mark he could remember

_Alpha_

Taeyong heart sunk to his feet as he recognised what the fever meant. Mark is his baby brother, but it doesn’t stop the fact that Taeyong’s body responding to the pheromone he exuded.  
Mark started to laid Taeyong’s weak body to the floor, sniffing his sensitive neck with hot breath while gripping his thighs open. Taeyong’s sensitive hole involuntarily twitch and start to dripping _slick_ , wetting his underwear. Taeyong panic mind tries to move his hand to push Mark away, but instead his basic instinct made him presenting his neck, a sign of submission.  
Mark press into Taeyong’s thigh, pining both of Taeyong’s arm beside his head  
“Stop! Please stop Mark!” cried Taeyong while he desperately tries to remove the weight from his body  
“I know it’s not you Mark, it’s the rut! Fight it please!” Taeyong screamed while his vision started to blur with tears. This is it, he is going to lose his dignity by his love of his life’s brother. He never wanted Jaehyun’s presence more than right now.

  
“Jae-Jaehyun!” wheeze Taeyong, it’s stupid he knows, Jaehyun is not here but he really is scared. He needs Jaehyun. He’s about to cry for Jaehyun again, when the weight on top of his body is removed forcefully. Taeyong cried in relief when is face by an absolutely _seething_ Jaehyun.  
Taeyong would like to call out to him, but relieves flooding his body rendered him speechless. There’s no trace of sweetness in his red eyes, his stature rigid. Sure, they have the trait of their wolfish ancescor, but Taeyong is sure that this Jaehyun is positively feral. He thought Jaehyun is going to pounce on his brother before he suddenly enveloped Taeyong by his embrace, possessively growling. Before the trouble could be escalating, Mark is being dragged away. Now that he is in Jaehyun’s embrace, he just realized that Mark was being held by Johnny, another alpha, Taeyong never been this grateful for presence. After making sure that the threat is gone, Jaehyun start to hold Taeyong more gently.  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, I would never be able to forgive myself” Jaehyun whisper quietly, while trying to comfort Taeyong’s trembling body

  
Taeyong wish he could convince him that it wasn’t anyone’s fault, but he could only answer him with a butchered version of his name. Heat being triggered after Mark’s rut.  
“J-jae” wanton moan escaped Taeyong’s rosy lips  
After the whole adrenaline gone, Jaehyun just realized the positively ripe scent Taeyong exude, he growled in response, biology starting to take control of his mind.  
“Okay, baby I’m going to move you into my room okay, then I’m going to leave you to take care of your heat” Jaehyun said anxiously. If only Taeyong has half of his mind, he would probably felt Jaehyun’s bulging pants.  
“NO! Jae don’t leave me alone please!” Taeyong pitifully _whine_ , his wolf cried painfully thinking that he is not attractive enough, not good enough for Jaehyun. His answer is not what he expected though.

  
“I don’t want to take advantage of you baby” Jaehyun gently brush off his sweaty bang out of his forehead, looking deep into Taeyong’s eyes.  
If Taeyong was previously crying, now he is positively wailing. “You just said that because you don’t want to hurt me! I know I’m not good enough, but can’t you at least give it to me once?” beg Taeyong. Hot tears streaking down his cheeks.

Jaehyun always thought that he is decent person, surely not an absolute holy man, but he always tries to treat people nicely. Therefore, he doesn’t think this situation is fair to him, what the hell did he do to suffer like this?!  
Taeyong, his best friend, the person he would give his anything to, is suffering without him being able to do anything for him.

  
“Oh, but you do able to do something Jae” his inner demon chirped.

  
The thing is, even if Taeyong agreed to it, he still wanted to treat him right, not with his mindless animal instinct. He’s too precious not to be held like it. As if he likes you in that way, Jaehyun thought bitterly.  
His train of thought once again being stopped by Taeyong’s whine, he is currently trying to get Jaehyun on top of his body, pants absolutely wet. Jaehyun’s stomach twisted painfully as he tried to separate himself with Taeyong’s hands, his dick so hard it’s painful. Jaehyun really can’t be in the same room with Taeyong any longer, he has to supress himself from tasting Taeyong’s body.

  
“Taeyong, it’s the heat talking baby, you don’t want this” Jaehyun knows Taeyong is in heat, but he didn’t expect him to do this.  
“I-im sorry J-jae, I ruined this friendship through my feeling for you, I know that you wouldn’t want me like that and yet I asked it from you” Taeyong cried, disappointment clear in his eyes.  
“What?!”  
Taeyong realized that he basically just confessed his feeling out, shell shocked at his words too. Taeyong is terrified of Jaehyun’s next words, if only he could shut his stupid mouth.  
“Taeyong do you like me?” Jaehyun gapes, looking at Taeyong’s crimson face  
“A-ah I um” Taeyong almost cries again, feeling pointless to cover his mistake even if he tried to. Jaehyun can see the disappointment on his face, as if Taeyong is preparing himself to face rejection.

  
At last, all the gears inside Jaehyun’s brain are turning, and Jaehyun felt like the whole universe finally in place. He might be wrong in depicting Taeyong’s words, but Jaehyun decided that for once, he want to be brave. Jaehyun pounce on top of Taeyong’s tiny body, tasting his soft lips on his own, biting his lower lips to ask permission to get inside. Taeyong relent and open his sinful mouth, feeling Jaehyun’s tongue caress his mouth sensually, sucking on his sweet mouth. He is taking Taeyong’s breath away, before finally parting when their lungs are burning.

  
Jaehyun is _dizzy_ when he opened his eyes and found Taeyong’s lips connected to his by a string of saliva, his pale skin flushed and his eyes dark with lust.  
“Don’t want you in that way? Oh baby, you should see what I want to do with you, I have always wanted you” chuckled Jaehyun darkly.  
Now it’s Taeyong turns to gape widely, flushing brightly, he tries to turn his face to the side to hide it. Jaehyun take that chance to bite his neck gently, sucking to mark him with his mouth.

  
“Aaah” Taeyong bowed his body in pleasure  
Now Jaehyun is sure that Taeyong wants this, he lets his hand roam freely. Jaehyun peels Taeyong’s shirt, trace his golden skin with calloused finger, until his finger caress Taeyong’s rosy buds. He plays it a little, then mirror his finger with his tongue, laved at it until both of them are hard, needy with the attention. Taeyong cries with pleasure, he gripped Jaehyun’s muscled arms, while trying to pull his shirt off.

  
Jaehyun let him having his way with his shirt before continuing his ministration below, Jaehyun’s tongue explore Taeyong’s lithe body, before finding his path is blocked by his pants.

  
“May I?”  
He got his answer by Taeyong’s nod and finally peel Taeyong’s pants off. They are ruined and stick to Taeyong’s thigh heavily. If Jaehyun still has blood left in his brain, it immediately turns south as he found Taeyong’s wet rosy heat, sticky with his slick. His hole _gaping_ , unbelievably ready to take him in. Taeyong opened his leg pliantly, panting.

  
Heady scent fill Jaehyun’s brain as he caressed Taeyong’s puffy red rim with his thumb, when he tried to take in his fingers, it gave in easily with wet sound.

Taeyong whimper noisily at the sensation, his aching heat being stretch by cool finger, even with only Jaehyun’s thumb, he can feel the stretch. It’s not uncomfortable, but still enough to make him whimper.

He’s about to tell Jaehyun to get on with it, that he’s as ready as he’s ever been.  
But then he trashes uncontrollably when something different touching his rim, hot, wet, and rough.  
“Jae! Stop it! Pleas-”, Taeyong begged in a pitch he never thought would have come out from his mouth. To Taeyong’s unbelievably sensitive skin, everything is too much. Jaehyun’s tongue caress him in the place he wanted the most, licking every slick that dribbled out.

  
The sensation of Jaehyun’s tongue on his rim, make goose bumps rose across his body and pleasure zapped through his spine. He unconsciously tried to close his legs, bumping his knees with Jaehyun’s head. Immediately, there are big hands prying his leg open again.

  
“Easy baby, I don’t want you to get hurt, one more okay?”, chuckled Jaehyun.  
He nosed along Taeyong’s smooth thighs, while easing on- _okay no, that’s absolutely not one finger_. He spread his fingers, scissoring around, and then started to explore Taeyong’s quivering wall.

Okay, maybe Taeyong isn’t the most experienced person regarding sex, but he knows the theory, he thinks that he is ready for anything to happen. However, when Jaehyun’s fingers graze against that thing inside, he thinks that he’s going to die from heart attack. _White hot pleasure_ filled his lithe body in a very foreign way, he immediately tried to shut his mouth using his hands.

Who’s he’s trying to fool though, Taeyong fails miserably as he moaned noisily, thrashing his body on the bed. His cock drooling with pre-come.

  
Taeyong had been drowning in absolute pleasure that truthfuly he kinda forget about Jaehyun. When he tried to open his eyes, he just realized that his eyelash is clumped with tears and that Jaehyun was staring at him intensely. Jaehyun peer from between his legs, face absolutely flushed.

  
“Are you ready?” asked Jaehyun gently despite his impatience  
“Okay” said Taeyong meekly  
Jaehyun the peeled his jeans and his underwear off, his cock _thickly bobbing, red and angry_.

Taeyong yelped at the sheer size of it, blushing to the root of his hair. Even if he closed his eyes, Taeyong couldn’t wiped out the memory.

“Hyung don’t be shy, please look at me” Jaehyun laugh a little while reaching Taeyong’s hand to touch his cock. Taeyong gulped nervously as he can felt every vein and ridge, wondering whether if it can fit.  
“Don’t worry, it will fit hyung”, whispered Jaehyun in his ear, he must have realized Taeyong’s nervousness. He then started to caress his own cock and align it to Taeyong’s rim, the thick head catching on the pink skin.

Jaehyun took a moment before pushing through the wet heat, trying hard not to rush things.  
“a-aaah”, Taeyong moaned weakly, it’s a pretty uncomfortable stretch though not painful.

He realized that he must be too tight as he watched Jaehyun gritting his teeth. Jaehyun realized that he’s being watched, and immediately kiss Taeyong to soothe him.  
“Do you want me to pull out?”  
“no! please don’t, I’m okay, just do it slowly Jae”, said Taeyong weakly.

  
By the time Jaehyun is buried to the hilt, Taeyong is sure that his friend must be blessed in every aspect, as he can practically feel his cock up in his throat. Every vein grazed his sensitive nerves, set his body aflame with every breath he took.

Taeyong felt Jaehyun’s calloused hands gripping his hips, before he finally moved his own hips, pistoning his cock in gradually fast pace. Taeyong whimpers, trembling as Jaehyun’s cock slides over his prostate, while his own cock rubbed by Jaehyun hard abs, making him gripping Jaehyun’s arm tightly.

  
“god,-fucking tight,” Jaehyun murmur, “fucking good baby, you’re so good for me.”  
“please, pleas-” taeyong cries, he burns all over, from the tips of his toes, balls tight and cock leaking.  
The way Jaehyun praise him, made Taeyong clench his hole unvoluntarily. Jaehyun growls possessively at him and nip at his neck.

  
“oh god,” taeyong’s eyes roll back in his head, and he can’t stop the way his hands shake where they’re balled in the sheets. “Please, please,” he begs, not knowing what he even pleading for.  
“Please what, baby?” Jaehyun murmurs, lips brushing over Taeyong’s flushed cheek, before thrusting his hips even faster. Lewd sounds filled up the whole room, competing with the sound of their pants.

Taeyong suddenly feel warmth started to fill up his gut. “Jae! I’m cl-close!”, he moaned while he unconsciously gripped his shoulder.

Unexpectedly, Jaehyun cease his movement and pull out. Taeyong was about to cries in disappointment, before Jaehyun shush him and helped him onto his hands and knees, cock weeping.

  
Then he fluidly thrusted in again, leaving Taeyong gasp in pleasure at the sensation of being split into two. Taeyong didn’t know that it’s possible for Jaehyun to thrust that deep, but there he was, being held at his hips, ass up face down while his hand gripped the sheet for dear life. His poor prostate being teased ceaselessly, until Taeyong actually tremble and moan shamelessly.

“aaaah please, pl-please” Taeyong’s whole body tremble like a leaf as he cum untouched. White hot pleasure once again zapped down his spine, making him collapsed on top the mess he made on their sheet, his cum dirtying his stomach and thigh.  
Taeyong didn’t actually realized he passed out, but the next thing he knew, he open his eyes dizzily to Jaehyun pounding vigorously into his oversensitive body. Not even slowing down to give him times, too focused to chase on his pleasure. Taeyong actually felt his internal organ are being re-arranged, before he feels that his hole is suddenly very sore. He instinctively tried to get away from Jaehyun, before realizing that he actually can’t and whimper in pain, Jaehyun’s knot _split_ him open while forcing his body to receive all of Jaehyun’s seed.

Jaehyun growled, holding Taeyong’s hips with his vice grips, forcing his cock to get in even deeper into Taeyong, before he positively howled and cum. Taeyong drools at the sensation, hot cum shooting at his inside, painting his body white from inside. Feeling too sensitive to move, Taeyong crash onto his face, limbs non-existent and replaced with jellies. Jaehyun shudder in pleasure, before peppered his spine with kisses.

“Are you okay hyung? Did I hurt you?” Jaehyun asked gently, while spooning Taeyong warmly and trying to kiss his tear streaked cheeks. They can’t separate yet, so it was a bit awkward for Taeyong to answer Jaehyun without looking at him, trapped on top of the messy sheet. So, Taeyong tried to turn around without breaking his neck, “I’m amazing actually, just dizzy” murmur Taeyong, absolutely _fucked_.

They spoon in silence for a few moments, looking at each other, before Jaehyun asked him the big question. “Hyung, was that true? That you like me in that way?”. Taeyong flushes at that, his mush of a brain isn’t ready to lie though, so he decided to just tell him the truth.  
“Yeah, more like loves though” chuckles Taeyong sheepishly  
Jaehyun brightens like a thousand stars at those words, claiming Taeyong’s lips once again before answers, “so do I hyung”.  
Jaehyun tenderly smile, showing his dimple before adding,

“I have always wanted you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this fic lil bit funnier, but i guess it's more mellow than it is funny, also i'm so sorry mark T-T.  
> The title is uncreative i know haha, but i thought since ty and jh met accidentaly, i though it would be a fitting name.


End file.
